


When Opportunity Knocks

by Winterlightning



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Thor (Marvel), Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes's 100th birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M, New York City, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlightning/pseuds/Winterlightning
Summary: Фик, в котором Нью-Йорк очарователен в марте, Тор не совсем проницателен, а Баки самый забывчивый человек на Земле, но свой сотый День Рождения он запомнит.





	When Opportunity Knocks

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Opportunity Knocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231718) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



\- Ты уверен, что не злишься? – спросил Стив, следуя за Баки из гостиной на кухню, как капризный щенок, который учуял запах еды. Не то, чтобы Баки думал, будто Стив оценит такое сравнение, но и убивать за него явно не станет.   
Он вздохнул, наливая остаток кофе себе в кружку.  
\- Да, я уверен.  
Плохо, что они уже съели все французские тосты и бекон, которые Стив сделал на завтрак. Баки не помешала бы добавка.   
\- Вот именно, - прервал Баки, - это мой День Рождения, так что, это я решаю, злюсь ли на тебя, а не ты. И я не злюсь.   
\- Потому что, если ты злишься, то сейчас мы можем поссориться, - продолжил Стив, как будто Баки ничего не говорил, - то есть, я имею в виду, что это твой День Рождения и все такое, но…   
Стив сдулся как лопнувший шарик, широкие плечи ссутулились, а голова упала на грудь.  
\- Знаешь, я бы чувствовал себя лучше, если б ты просто наорал на меня и все.   
\- Ты не прав, а сейчас пытаешься начать спор в мой День Рождения. Это нехорошо, Роджерс, твоя мама перевернулась бы в гробу, если бы услышала наш разговор.   
\- Иди к черту, мы никогда не дрались в Квинсе, и ты это знаешь.   
\- Это я должен быть старым и дряхлым, - сокрушался Баки, тряхнув головой, - ты забыл о кузене Рики Харрисона…  
\- Это был Лонг-Айлэнд, - прервал все еще нахмуренный Стив. - Бруклинская сторона, даже не начинай.  
\- Я знаю, Стиви. Ты и твой чертов-католический-грех, клянусь, - Баки пожалел большого придурка, и взял свою кружку в левую руку, чтобы притянуть Стива в объятие правой рукой, громко похлопав его по щеке, - но со мной все будет хорошо, я покажу Тору лучшее в Нью-Йорке без тебя, прерывающего каждые две минуты на постыдный рассказ о том, из каких подворотен я тебя вытаскивал в каждом из районов.   
\- Кто бы говорил, - усмехнулся Стив, его щеки порозовели, и он больше не был похож на бассет-хаунда в депрессии.   
\- В любом случае, иди делай то, что должен и не волнуйся обо мне, - сказал Баки, но затем добавил, только по той причине, что шутить над Стивом было по-прежнему самым простым из развлечений, без разницы в каком веке. - Только убедись, что вернешься вовремя, чтобы сопроводить меня на мою вечеринку-сюрприз.   
Выражение лица Стива было комичным – идеальная смесь страха, застенчивости и взгляда напуганного оленя. Поразительно, что он мог встретить любого генерала или вражескую армию с твердым лицом, но как только дело касалось Баки или хорошенькой девушки, то он был как первоклассник.  
\- Ты… ты знаешь о вечеринке?  
\- По крайней мере, ты достаточно умен, чтобы не отрицать очевидного, - сказал Баки, указывая пальцем на себя, - мастер убийств и тактик, ну же, неужели ты думал, что я не догадаюсь?  
\- Ну, - Стив замолк, а потом издал грустный вздох, - когда ты это так преподносишь…   
\- Ничего страшного, кстати. Обожаю большие проколы. Но, - сказал он, теперь указывая пальцем на Стива, - я запомню это на следующий год, когда ты будешь пересекать столетний рубеж.   
\- Ничего другого я от тебя и не ожидал, - ответил Стив с дружелюбной и нежной улыбкой, которая обозначала, что через две секунды он пустится сердечно разглагольствовать о том, как счастлив, и благодарен, что они оба выжили; не то чтобы Баки не хотел это слышать, вообще-то хотел, но просто было еще слишком рано – он был трезв – для признаний в духе: «Я рад, что ты со мной как Сэм рядом с Фродо».   
Он оскорбительно громко прихлебнул кофе из своей кружки, игриво толкнул Стива в грудь, но достаточно твердо, чтобы Стив знал, что он серьезен.  
\- В любом случае, иди уже. Мне надо подготовиться для встречи с Тором.   
Стив наклонился, чтобы поставить свой стакан с водой в раковину.  
\- Повеселись сегодня.  
\- Конечно, - ответил Баки и отсалютовал ему кружкой, - я оставлю для тебя хот-дог у Натана.   
\- Хорошо, теперь ты просто издеваешься.   
Баки просто пожал плечами, что означало: «И что ты будешь делать». «Да».   
Это был его День Рождения. Он мог делать, что хотел.   
***  
Баки постучал в дверь особняка Тора, и переступил с пятки на носок, пока ждал на пороге. На улице была отличная погода – синее небо с пушистыми белыми облаками над головой, легкий ветерок намекал, что весна уже в пути – и Баки впитывал это, наслаждался тем, что давала Мать-природа.   
Сегодня будет хороший день.   
Тор открыл дверь с широко распахнутыми объятиями и лучезарной улыбкой на лице.  
\- Джеймс, с Днем Рождения, мой друг! - воскликнул он, и Баки даже не успел открыть рот, чтобы поблагодарить, как оказался в крепком, долгом и приятном объятии, которое было физическим воплощением радуги, солнца, теплоты, привязанности и непорочности.   
Баки почувствовал себя на десять фунтов легче, когда они расцепились.   
– Так принято в Асгарде или ты просто любишь обниматься?   
Улыбка Тора стала шире, образовав ямочки у рта.   
\- Кто сказал, что не то и другое? – потом он осмотрелся кругом и нахмурился. - Я думал, что Стив присоединится к нам.   
\- Он собирался, но помешали дела, так что, боюсь, но ты застрял со мной, - сказал Баки, когда Тор запер за ним дверь и пошел с Баки вниз по лестнице. Волосы Тора были заплетены в хвост, как и у Баки, но прическа Тора выглядела модно взъерошенной, а у Баки - небрежной. Кроме того, Тор, как и Баки, был одет просто и удобно. На нем были джинсы, футболка с Т-образным вырезом и расстегнутая худи, которая подчеркивала голубизну его глаз.   
Прямо сейчас эти глаза пригвоздили Баки к месту.  
\- Проводить время с тобой – это честь и привилегия, особенно в этот примечательный день. А не то, что нужно перетерпеть.   
Баки схватился за грудь с уязвленным выражением на лице.  
\- Ох, твое осуждающее лицо даже лучше, чем у Стива, и это кое о чем говорит.   
\- У меня были годы для практики, - Тор хмыкнул, но его взгляд смягчился.  
\- Думаю, что ты прав, - сказал Баки, затем сошел с тротуара к станции метро, Тор шел рядом с ним. - Готов поиграть в туриста?  
\- Да. Куда пойдем первым делом?  
\- На обзорную площадку Эмпайер Стэйт Билдинг, чтобы ты мог увидеть этот город во всем его великолепии, потом Вашингтонский парк, Центральный оставим на другой день, после этого паром на Остров Свободы, чтобы ты посмотрел на нашу Леди поближе. Потом, думаю, что прогуляемся по Бруклинскому мосту, где я представлю тебе всю пиццу Нью-Йорка, что означает – лучшую пиццу на планете, кстати, не позволяй никому утверждать обратное. А потом посмотрим, где окажемся, я должен появиться на моей вечерике-сюрпризе.   
\- Не скажу, что удивлен твоими познаниям. План не отличается изысками, - усмехнулся Тор.   
\- Это, приятель, преуменьшение, - сказал Баки и потер руки в нетерпении. - Ты готов?  
\- Да.   
\- Хорошо, тогда величайший город мира ждет нас.   
Баки слышал, что современный нью-йоркцы считают модным изображать скуку и закатывать глаза, когда речь заходит о Эмпайр Стэйт Билдинг, но Баки никогда не утруждал себя притворством, что он выше всех этих популярных достопримечательностей. По его, отнюдь не скромному мнению, была причина, почему туристы стекались на смотровую площадку второго по крутости здания в Нью-Йорке. (Крайслер всегда будет номером один, но отец Баки был в строительной бригаде этого здания, поэтому Баки мыслил несколько предвзято).   
Конечно, теперь забраться сюда было бесплатно (Баки помнил, когда вход стоил пять центов), но Тор выглядел впечатленным открывшимся видом, так что миссия выполнена.   
\- Чудесно, - сказал Тор, указывая на здания, раскинувшиеся перед ним как бетонное и стальное одеяло. - Под нами всегда кипит жизнь.   
\- Мне нравится, отличное описание, - сказал впечатленный Баки. Он присоединился к Тору, чтобы посмотреть на город, улыбаясь небоскребам и острову зелени, которым был Центральный парк. - Нет на Земле места подобного этому, я был везде. Разве что Гонконг может считаться похожим, но я пристрастен, если дело касается моего города.   
\- Ты бы скучал, если бы не жил здесь, - сказал ему Тор. Ветер яростно трепал ему волосы, но, казалось, что Тора это не заботило.   
\- А как же твой дом? То есть, я уверен, что пейзажи в твоем мире захватывающие, - сказал Баки с ободряющей улыбкой. Ему нравилось, когда Тор рассказывал, особенно когда рассказывал о разных мирах и планетах, на которых он был.   
\- В тронном зале стены сделаны из стекла, так что можно увидеть весь Асгард, - начал Тор, его улыбка смягчилась, когда он заговорил. - Бифрест ведет к дворцу, который расположен в центре города, шпили стремятся к Небесам, на другой стороне расположено Великое Озеро, а чуть вдалеке находятся Асагардские горы.   
\- Звучит красиво. И умиротворяющее.   
\- Ха, умиротворение в Асгарде зависит от того, насколько пьян Вольштагг и насколько леди Сиф готова спустить его поведение.   
\- Как будто Стив и Нат, - засмеялся Баки.   
Тор издал удивленный смешок.  
\- Это относительное сравнение. Тебе нужно побывать в Асгарде и увидеть самому.   
Баки подтолкнул его в плечо.  
\- Если это приглашение, то да.   
\- Это приглашение, - ответил Тор с улыбкой и теплым взглядом, значение которого Баки не понял.   
***  
Они решили дойти до Вашингтонского парка по пятой улице, чтобы насладиться погодой в полной мере и чтобы Баки мог показать Флэтайрон Билдинг (третье его любимое здание в городе) и Мэдисон сквер с флагштоком Вечного огня, который был сделан по дизайну одной из многочисленных кузин его матери. Это привело к тому, что они с Тором начали сравнивать их фамильные древа и обмениваться историями об их юности и всех безумствах, которые они творили, и удивительно, что сумели дожить со своего нынешнего возраста. Тор рассказал историю о том, как он со своим другом Огуном вызвал межпространственный скандал, искупавшись в священном бассейне Альфхейма, а Баки поведал свою собственную историю про то, как их со Стивом чуть не пристрелила будущая королева Англии во время их миссии с Воющими Коммандос во время войны.   
\- Не так впечатляет, как когда тебя выгнали с планеты, но я уверен, что меня и Стива все еще не подпустят к Ее Величеству ближе, чем на милю, это означает, что посетить Лондон будет довольно сложно, - сказал Баки, светясь от восторга, когда Тор запрокинул голову и засмеялся, сотрясаясь всем телом. Ему очень нравилось то, что Тор ничего не делал наполовину. Это освежало.   
\- Вероятно, как асгардский дипломат, я смогу похлопотать о вашем помиловании, - сказал Тор с огоньком в глазах, подразумевающим, что он шутит, но голос его был вопросительным, так что Баки решил, что Тор вполне может призвать свой волшебный молот и полететь в Букингемский дворец прямо сейчас, если Баки попросит.   
Искушение было, но Баки слишком наслаждался текущим моментом, чтобы воспользоваться предложением.  
\- Нет, я лучше попрошу об услуге, когда мне будет действительно нужно.   
\- Я бы не сказал, что это услуга, - ответил ему Тор и одарил другой улыбкой, которая делала его больше похожим на греческого бога Аполлона, чем на сына Одина.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал Баки, возвращая улыбку, и ведя их к северному входу в парк, где стояла Арка, тихо и величественно приветствуя посетителей. Он был здесь, по крайней мере, тысячу раз, но небольшой трепет при виде этого величия никуда не делся.   
\- Итак, это были самые большие и известные парки в городе - я знаю, что должен повести тебя на Проспект, но… - он оглянулся, и его взгляд упал на середину фонтана, где дети брызгались в воде, а их звонкий смех наполнял воздух, - после фиаско Проекта Озарение… ну, в любом случае, я нашел дорогу в Нью-Йорк, чтобы попробовать, я не знаю, понять, могу ли я вытряхнуть что-то из своей старой башки, но ничего не воспринималось как реальность. До того момента, как я вернулся сюда. Не уверен, в чем было дело, но воспоминания начали возвращаться, как только я увидел, как солнечный луч касается Арки, воду в фонтане и деревья. Фрагменты воспоминаний, конечно, но… - Баки робко улыбнулся. - Извини, должно быть для тебя это бессмыслица.   
Тор похлопал его по плечу, разминая напряженные мышцы. Баки нескоро его остановил.   
\- Напротив, - сказал Тор, - ты был красноречив.   
\- Да, но давай не будем увлекаться, - Баки слабо фыркнул.  
\- У красноречия много форм, мой друг. И твоя честность имеет больше силы, чем самые цветастые слова, - Тор приподнял бровь.   
\- Спасибо, Тор, - ответил тронутый Баки, - это... это многое для меня значит.   
\- Не за что, - Тор уронил руку и направился к шахматным столам. Баки на минуту уставился на него, размышляя, почему его плечу стало так холодно.   
***  
Тор втянул пожилого мужчину, который сидел за столом, в дружеский матч. Шахматные столы закрепили в парке, когда Баки был ребенком. Тор быстро себя показал, за пять минут разобравшись в правилах и ходах. Баки всегда больше любил покер и бридж, но сейчас с удовольствием наблюдал за поединком и грелся под солнцем, сияющим над ними, и наслаждался абсолютным ничегонеделанием.  
Он не был уверен, что когда-нибудь привыкнет, что теперь может себе это позволить, и не просто по особенным дням, как его День Рождения. Все время принадлежало ему. Конечно, он ходил на миссии со Стивом, когда тому требовалось прикрытие, но это был его выбор, только его. Никто не приказал ему, и никто не будет.   
Это был лучший для него подарок, и он получал его каждый день.   
После матча они спустились на N-линию до Баттери парка, чтобы попасть на паром до Острова Свободы. Большую часть поездки на метро Тор провел, играя с малышкой на коленях у матери в «ку-ку», и Баки наслаждался тем, как настоящий бог корчил замысловатые лица, чтобы получить в ответ пронзительный смех.   
\- Ты хорошо справился, - сказал Баки, кивая в сторону маленькой девочки, - никогда не думал, чтобы завести своих? Выводок маленьких норвежских богов, ходящих за тобой по пятам и дергающих за плащ?  
\- Плащ – это символ.   
\- Плащ – это смешно, но тебе идет, - Баки не знал, кто бы мог еще надеть подобное и не выглядеть самым большим придурком на планете.   
\- Спасибо, - Тор помахал малышке, когда они с матерью сошли на следующей станции, у него был задумчивый взгляд, - и да, конечно, я думал об этом. Кто не хочет продолжения рода? Но… сейчас для меня это невыполнимая цель, и я не буду никого принуждать только для того, чтобы у меня был наследник. Будет еще время для отцовства и родительских обязанностей.   
\- Да, я хотел бейсбольную команду, когда был моложе, - сказал Баки с грустной улыбкой, - но потом мир полетел в тартарары, и сделать так, чтобы у нас было будущее, казалось более важным, чем осесть с правильной девушкой. А сейчас, ну, - он пожал плечами, поднял левую руку, повернул ее на свет, который заблестел на поверхности металла, - я не уверен, что смогу быть отцом.   
Тор наклонил голову, его взгляд был тверд, рот сомкнут в прямой линии. Долгое время он просто изучал в тишине лицо Баки. Баки был в замешательстве, но его это не волновало из-за того времени, в течение которого его рассматривали, изучали и обращались как с вещью. По крайней мере, Тор смотрел на него как на человека, а не на оружие, готовое поразить следующую цель.   
Тор заговорил только после следующей остановки, когда поезд загрохотал по пути на юг, этот звук успокаивал Баки всю жизнь.  
\- Ты прошел через многое, и это правда, - сказал он тихо и твердо, заставляя волосы на задней части шеи Баки зашевелиться.   
\- Но ты научился ценить сострадание, сам пройдя через многое, - продолжил Тор, - и милосердие. Ты видел худшее в человечестве: отчаяние, бессилие, ненависть - но ты выбрал окружить себя людьми, которые ищут лучшее в других, кто вдохновляет и вселяет отвагу в людей и наполняет этот мир светом. И это, я думаю, главный урок, который можно дать детям, - он положил руку на плечо Баки, прикосновение было твердым и теплым, как и в последний раз. - Я думаю, что на роль отца ты подходишь гораздо больше, чем многие, хочешь ты этого или нет.   
Баки сморгнул внезапные слезы, его горло сжалось от благодарности, он почувствовал симпатию к Тору.  
\- Спасибо, - выдавил он со слабой улыбкой, но Тор, казалось, не возражал.   
\- Пожалуйста, - ответил Тор. Его глаза казались необычайно голубыми в флуоресцентном освящении.   
***  
На пароме было полно людей как это обычно и бывало, но Тору и Баки удалось найти место возле поручней, и они могли насладиться приятным, хоть и холодным ветерком, и смотреть на проплывающие из порта в неизвестном направлении суда. Когда они со Стивом были детьми, то часто торчали в доках. Они выдумывали истории о том, куда направлялись суда, какой везли груз, и о приключениях, пережитых командой на суше и в море.   
Иногда трудно не скучать по тем невинным дням, хотя он не променял бы здоровье и силы Стива на них.   
\- Ты дрожишь, - заметил Тор и поднял руку, приглашая. Баки, не тратя времени, прижался к нему, позволяя Тору притянуть себя к груди.   
\- Лучше? - спросил Тор, его дыхание щекотало ухо Баки.   
\- Намного, - облегченно сказал Баки. Тор, как и Стив, излучал больше тепла, чем печка на максимальном обогреве. Он кивнул на поручень, за которым Остров Свободы и внушающая благоговение Статуя приближались.  
\- Итак, что о ней думаешь?   
\- Она великолепна, - ответил Тор с должным почтением в голосе. - Я понимаю, почему для мидгардцев она как луч надежды.   
\- Да, символ надежды и свободы, и… как будто бы идея о том, что ты можешь перекроить себя заново. Ты можешь быть каким угодно. У тебя есть… выбор. Перспективы. Возможности, которых нет нигде в мире, - Баки за последний год провел немало времени, посещая статую, читая надпись на фундаменте снова и снова, пока она не стала талисманом. Он думал о своих бабушке и дедушке, которые отправились в поезде надежды из Дорсета, вооружившись только чемоданом с одеждой и огромным желанием найти лучшую жизнь для себя и будущих детей.   
\- Определенно, я вижу этот посыл, - сказал Тор. - Возрождение – это мощная идея.   
\- Я думаю, что ты понимаешь гораздо больше, чем большинство, - однажды, поздно ночью Тор рассказывал ему историю о том, как он прибыл на Землю впервые, и почему предпочел остаться здесь, а не занять трон. Баки всегда восхищался Тором за это – иметь мужество, чтобы уйти от жизни, которую он не хотел и выбрать свой собственный путь, - но да, она напоминает мне о том, что никогда не бывает поздно для второго шанса.   
\- “Никогда не поздно быть тем, кем ты хочешь быть”, - тихо ответил Тор. - Я читал об этом в одной из ваших вдохновляющих книг.   
\- Мне это нравится, - может ему стоит набить себе тату, чтобы напоминать себе в темные дни, что у него все еще есть время стать тем хорошим человеком, которым он был, что у него есть судьба помимо войны.   
\- Итак, расскажи мне о ней, - Тор, казалось, не собирался отпускать Баки, который даже и не думал жаловаться, тепло проникало в его кости как ярко горящий огонь.   
\- Ну, - сказал он, обвивая талию Тора своей живой рукой, и неважно, черт побери, как они выглядели в глазах остальных, - я уверен, что мы возьмем тур, но она была подарком из Франции…   
***  
Как только они вернулись в Баттери парк, Баки решил повести Тора по живописному маршруту к Бруклинскому мосту, чтобы показать ему здание Федерального Резерва и несколько других исторических зданий, когда его телефон зазвонил.  
Баки посмотрел на имя звонящего и покачал головой, прежде чем нажать «принять».   
\- Ты следишь за мной, Роджерс? - сказал он, не озаботившись приветствием.   
\- Просто хочу убедиться, что вы не влипли в неприятности, - ответил Стив, по голосу было ясно, что он улыбается своей раздражающей улыбкой, которая возникала у него на лице в присутствии Баки с тех пор, как они были детьми.   
\- Это ты втягиваешь меня в неприятности, Тор был паинькой, - сказал Баки и подмигнул Тору.   
Стив – и Тор, – оба засмеялись.   
\- Да, хорошо, Бак, повторяй себе это, - сказал Стив. - Как будто ты не влипаешь в неприятности без моей помощи.   
\- Что сказать? Ты всегда плохо на меня влиял, - ответил Баки с усмешкой, - а теперь возвращайся к тому, чем был занят, а мне позволь продолжить играть в лучшего гида на свете.   
\- Ужин перед вечеринкой все еще в силе?  
\- Ты хоть раз заплатишь за ужин? Я бы такое ни за что не пропустил, - сказал Баки и нажал отбой, все еще улыбаясь. Его улыбка немного увяла, когда он посмотрел на Тора, который наблюдал за ним со странным выражением на лице.   
\- Ты любишь его, - тихо сказал Тор, было трудно расшифровать его тон.   
Баки не пытался делать вид, что не понял вопроса.   
\- Да. Но он... мы... это сложно, - он пожал плечами, глаза скользнули вниз по улице, наблюдая суету постоянно движущейся толпы, которая и делала Нью-Йорк ярким городом. Он не уверен, почему этот разговор состоялся именно сейчас, но не собирался лгать ближайшему другу, которого завел в этом веке. - Послушай, Стив... он самый важный человек в моей жизни. И кто знает, что случится в будущем или чем мы станем друг для друга, но прямо сейчас, мы друг другу не подходим. Мы бы…   
\- Были созависимы, - предположил Тор со знающим кивком, и, кажется, грусть исчезла из его выражения лица.   
\- Да, именно так, - Баки кивнул себе, радуясь, что Тор понял, что он имел в виду, - и мы оба знаем, что не готовы к чему-то большему, я полагаю. Кроме того, у Стива… у него есть Романофф и Уилсон, это хорошо для него, он этого заслуживает, ты знаешь? – Баки никогда бы не стал завидовать счастью Стива, неважно, с кем и где он найдет его. Баки знал - он всегда знал, что у них за отношения.   
\- А ты? – тихо и задумчиво спросил Тор. - А чего ты заслуживаешь?   
\- Я не знаю, я все еще исследую варианты, - Баки игриво скривил губы. - А что, у тебя есть кто-то на примете для меня?  
Тор не улыбнулся в ответ:   
\- Да. Я.   
\- Ох, - выдохнул ошеломленный Баки. Как он упустил это?  
Тот немногий свет, что оставался в глазах Тора, окончательно потух.   
\- У меня не было намерения заставить тебя почувствовать себя некомфортно.   
\- Мне не некомфортно. Я просто… не знал, - но, оглядываясь на поведение Тора в течение этого дня, Баки подумал, что должен был догадаться. Давным-давно он бы увидел заботливые жесты, предложенные улыбки и случайные прикосновения, которые длились слишком долго для обычной дружбы. Ему не надо было бы говорить об этом. Но, как и во всем остальном, он сильно отстал в практике всего, что касалось флирта и романтических приключений.   
\- Мой интерес бывал отвергнут и раньше, Джеймс, - с нежностью сказал Тор. - Я прожил длинную жизнь. Ты едва ли будешь первым, кто отказал мне.   
\- Нет, - возможно, он просто был огорошен интересом Тора, но это не значило, что он не заинтересован сам. Он бы солгал, если б сказал, что у него не мелькнуло мысли или даже двух, когда он видел Тора в футболке с Т-образным вырезом (Баки готов поклясться, что Тор и Стив, оба покупают футболки на размер меньше, чтобы покрасоваться) или что его сердце не трепетало, когда Тор адресовал ему свою солнечную улыбку.   
\- Я имею в виду, я тебя не отвергаю.   
\- Тогда о чем ты говоришь? – спросил Тор. Баки понимал, почему Тору нужно уточнение, после того, как он сделал первый шаг, а Баки не отреагировал, как обрадованный этому человек. Если Баки хочет чего-либо в дальнейшем, то должен сделать следующий шаг и надеяться на лучшее.   
Он сделал прыжок веры – вложил свою ладонь в ладонь Тора и переплел их пальцы. Сила и нежность в хватке Тора облегчили следующие слова.  
\- Почему бы нам не устроить сегодня настоящее свидание?  
Тор посмотрел вниз на их руки, а затем поднял настороженный, но полный надежды взгляд:  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Это все еще мое День Рождения, верно? – спросил Баки, призывая свою самую ободряющую улыбку. - Это все еще мой день, и я могу пробовать что угодно.   
\- Верно, - усмехнулся Тор.   
\- Тогда я уверен, - ответил Баки.   
Их пальцы были переплетены, когда они пересекли Бруклинский Мост. На нем была толпа людей, как и обычно: туристы, продавцы на тротуарах, велосипедисты – и все они боролись за место. Впереди вид был не такой впечатляющий как на Манхэттен, но все равно красивый. Это был дом, никакое другое место не могло им быть.   
Он бросил взгляд на профиль Тора, светлую щетину, королевские скулы и длинные ресницы, оттеняющие глаза цвета летнего неба, а потом - на их сжатые руки. Пока они спускались по тротуару, он подумал о том, как ему хорошо. Это было даже романтично. Он всегда недооценивал то, как легко они контактировали и тот факт, что Тор был единственным человеком, кроме Стива, кто смотрел на него с привязанностью и теплотой. Но, возможно, он пропустил собственные знаки.   
\- Не возражаешь, если я кое-что спрошу?  
\- Можешь спросить меня о чем угодно, - сказал ему Тор с такой искренностью, что у Баки перехватило дыхание.   
\- Когда ты, ммм, то есть… как давно ты хотел? – он нежно сжал пальцы Тора. - Ты знаешь, то есть, вообще-то, ты знаешь, я не уверен, что имею в виду.  
\- В день нашей первой встречи, - сказал Тор, тепло улыбнувшись. С этой улыбкой он выглядел по-мальчишески симпатичным, а не пугающе красивым. - Жаль, что я не могу сказать, что меня привлекла не внешность…  
\- Ну, я довольно симпатичный парень, - пошутил Баки, подталкивая руку Тора.   
\- Да, - восхищенно (и справедливо) согласился Тор, - но через некоторое время, когда я узнал тебя, это увлечение стало намного глубже. Гораздо более прочным, чем просто похоть, вызванная тем, как ты выглядишь в этих обтягивающих джинсах, которые предпочитаешь носить.   
Обычно Баки не краснел, но от прямой честности Тора ему пришлось опустить голову, чтобы спрятать розовые щеки.  
\- Все это время ты пялился на мою задницу, а я не замечал?  
\- И на твои бедра, - ответил Тор, наградив взглядом, который ощущался как прикосновение.   
Баки остановился и повернулся к Тору, опустил свою металлическую руку ему на бедро. К черту осторожность – у него была возможность, и он хватался за нее обеими руками.   
\- Останови меня, если слишком быстро, хорошо? - сказал он, а потом прижался ко рту Тора.   
Если речь зашла о первом поцелуе, то его собственный состоялся с Нэнси Миллиган, когда ему было пятнадцать. У него также трепетало в груди, а от пальцев к ногам распространялась теплота. По невысказанному соглашению поцелуй их был легким – почти невесомым, но сердце Баки билось в груди от мысли, какого будет почувствовать царапанье бороды Тора на других частях его тела.   
Баки по улыбке Тора после поцелуя понял, что получил гораздо большее, чем просто возможность попытаться.   
\- Мне понравилось, - сказал он немного безумно, но никто бы не стал его винить, что он не совсем в форме. Не каждый день его целует бог.   
\- Самый достойный первый поцелуй, - ответил Тор, обвив сильную руку вокруг талии Баки, а потом притянул его ближе для другого поцелуя; этот был тяжелым и горячим, а вовсе не невесомым и невинным.   
Мускулистое тело Тора, твердое и неуступчивое, прижалось к нему, в одной руке Тор зажал волосы Баки, а другой удерживал на месте. Они сталкивались зубами в поцелуе, Баки немного оцарапал нижнюю губу, и слабый металлический привкус крови наполнил его рот, когда Тор погрузился в него, завоевав губы Баки, как будто это было его божественное право.  
Даже мысль об этом – о Торе, который берет то, что хочет, берет Баки – была горячее сверхновой, Баки завелся в мгновение ока.   
Он запустил свою руку в шелковистые волосы Тора, наслаждаясь ощущением скользкого языка Тора. Они так были так близко, что даже кусочек бумаги не влез бы между ними: грудь к груди, бедра к бедрам, и все же, еще недостаточно близко. Баки низко простонал, когда Тор изменил угол, и сдался под напором желания, которое бурлило в его крови. Губы Тора были пышными, пухлыми, составляли заметный контраст с колючестью его бороды, и все, о чем Баки мог думать - это еще. Он хотел, чтобы руки Тора были по всему его телу, чтобы Тор целовал его так, как будто Баки – единственная пища, которая нужна Тору, чтобы Тор продолжал стонать каждый раз, когда они отрывались от поцелуев, которые становились все лучше с каждым разом.   
Когда они разорвали поцелуй, чтобы набраться воздуха в этот раз, Баки был возбужден больше, чем наполовину и размышлял, что если затащить Тора в более уединенное место, будет ли это стоить того, чтобы пропустить свою вечеринку, а потом иметь дело с эпичным разочарованием на лице Стива.   
\- Вау, - сумел он выговорить, облизываясь, чтобы почувствовать остатки вкуса Тора на языке, темного, насыщенного и такого притягательного. - Вот это я называю поцелуем на День Рождение.   
\- Уверяю, что будут и другие после того, как твое День Рождение закончится, - смех Тора пророкотал как гром.   
\- Рад слышать это, - он рискнул потянуться еще за одним поцелуем, но потом начал медленно отодвигаться от тела Тора пока их не арестовали за непристойное поведение. Он не сильно заботился о нарушении закона, но не хотел проводить часть своего вечера за решеткой. Далеко он не отодвинулся, однако, Тор положил руку на талию Баки, чтобы держать его близко, пока они шли, так что было вежливо сделать то же самое.   
(Когда они наконец-то встретились со Стивом на ужине (это была пиццерия у Джулианны, потому что Баки же обещал лучшую пиццу в Нью-Йорке, а он свое слово держал) – было поздно, а Баки был немного помятый от постоянных остановок на Мосту, чтобы пообжиматься как суперподростки – Стив кинул на них один взгляд и вздохнул, пробормотав что-то о том, что задолжал Сэму двадцать баксов. Затем он обнял Тора и сумел поприветствовать его вхождение в семью, одновременно угрожая сломать ему колени его же молотом, если он разобьет сердце Баки. Тор, в свою очередь, принял к сведению предупреждение, твердо пообещав, что счастье Баки будет для него в приоритете. 

Баки понял, что так и будет по взгляду, который кинул на него Тор, пока говорил это.)


End file.
